Illness Does Not Equal Restful Days
by Emberwillow14
Summary: In the seven years they had known each other, Haruhi had never been sick. The woman had immune system that rivaled the defence system at the Pentagon. ONE-SHOT Kyouya/Haruhi. REVIEW!


**My third one-shot! Yayz! I've been accepted really well with my one-shots, and i would like to thank those who were faithfully reviewing and favortieing! You all ROCK! Please read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Haruhi, the HOst Club, or Kyouya, no matter how much i want the sexy beast all to myself...MUAHAHAHAHA! Oops, sorry. I only own the ideas that pop into my head.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm kept sounding until Kyouya's large hand landed on the snooze button heavily, pressing it down with a little more force than was necessary. He kept his eyes closed and rolled over to wrap his arm back around the sleeping Haruhi in his arms. "Five more minutes," he grumbled.

_Achoo!_ The sound echoed around the room as Haruhi sneezed into the sheets. Kyouya, startled, looked down at the small figure in his arms, his eyes wide with questions. He was answered with another sneeze and a muffled cough. When Haruhi raised her face to his, he could see her nose red from sneezing.

"You're sick," he accused, somewhat at a loss for words. In the seven years they had known each other, Haruhi had never been sick. The woman had an immune system that rivaled the defense system at the Pentagon.

Haruhi glared up at him behind her raised hands, covering her mouth. Kyouya laughed and smoothed down her bed-head hair. "Why don't you stay home today?" he suggested.

Haruhi's eyes darkened considerably. "I can't. I have a big case load. Plus, Camille's case is going to court today! I promised her I'd be there for her!" she protested.

"You're sick, Haruhi. There is nothing you can do for your clients besides getting them sick as well. The best thing for you to do is get some sleep today, so you can be well tomorrow," Kyouya soothed.

Haruhi was obviously miffed. "I need to go to work," she defended.

"You need to stay home," Kyouya said, rolling on top of her and pinning her down. His face hovered inches from hers. "Even if I have to hold you down all day." Kyouya leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"If you do that," she said, stopping him, "you're going to get sick too."

Kyouya scoffed at the thought. "I am an Ootori. I don't get sick." Obviously, he was too cocky to remember bacteria weren't particular in who it affected. Kyouya pressed his lips to Haruhi's and smiled against her lips.

She pushed him back and turned her head to the side, sneezing. He pulled her face to his and kissed her again, invading her mouth with his tongue before getting off of her and reaching for his cell phone on the bed side table. "Call the office. You're going to stay here and rest today," he insisted.

Haruhi blew a piece of hair away from her face and sighed. Once the number was dialed and the phone was ringing, Haruhi placed it by her ear. "Hello? Yes, this is Haruhi Ootori. I am unable to come in to work today because I am sick. I am truly sorry and will make sure my cases are handled," she spoke. Haruhi paused before agreeing to whatever the person on the other line had said and hanging up.

"See. Was that so hard?" Kyouya said sarcastically.

"I hate you," Haruhi mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her bottom lip out. Kyouya leaned down and nipped and the soft flesh.

"You'd better be careful or someone's going to bite that lip of yours, hon," he said after letting go. Haruhi's eyes glared at him, but he smiled it off and kissed her forehead. "Stay in bed. Rest. Maybe take a bath, to calm down. The maids will take care of you today, so please, please, rest up."

"Fine," Haruhi grumbled.

"That's my girl," Kyouya said, and kissed her once again for good measure before leaving out the door.

-----------

Kyouya had had a long day, and when he got home all he wanted was to rest. He walked up the stairs and took a quick shower before putting on his pajamas and climbing into bed with his wife Haruhi.

"How was your day?" she asked in her small voice.

"Long. Are you feeling any better?" Kyouya replied.

"Not really. I hate being sick." Haruhi sounded miffed.

"I bet I could change your mind…" Kyouya trailed off suggestively. Haruhi raised one eyebrow before Kyouya was on her, pinning her down and claiming her lips with his own. She gasped for air and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, smothering her moan with his mouth.

When he pulled back and started to trail kisses down her neck, Haruhi said, "You're going to get sick." Kyouya growled in response and found her lips again, slanting his mouth over hers and demanding control.

When Kyouya finally let her sleep, Haruhi was feeling very tired. "If you're sick in the morning, remember whose fault it is," she grumbled before falling asleep.

-------------

The next morning Haruhi woke to a very pissed-off Kyouya. His nose was red and his eyes looked tired.

"I told you," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Shut up," Kyouya replied.

**HAHAHA! Blunt Haruhi makes a comeback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIN! I hope you enjoyed this short little piece of joy and love :)**

**Ember :)**


End file.
